


Private Discussion

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [14]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: discussion of OC dragged along with them.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: IN the second time line the group wonders why Cody Darkholme was brought along with them.
Series: Journey Through Time [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Private Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing

Private Discussion

“All right so what do we think of this world so far?” Rachel asked as she looked around the room at them. “It looks like Mother Askani is definitely intervening in these timelines which just further convinces me she’s ultimately behind our being here.”

“But why would she bring along that Kid of Rogue’s and Northstar,” Sam said glancing over at him. “It doesn’t make any sense for her to just snatch a kid out of his own world and drag him along with us.”

“That isn’t all that changed,” Madrox said speaking up. “In case you all haven’t noticed the dupes I created in that other world didn’t come along for the ride.” He hadn’t given any thought to the duplicates created by the other mutant.

“Looks like that world has a couple of extra Jaime Madrox running around until they get killed.” Bobby said shaking his head. “The weird thing is why him did anyone even interact with that kid at all?”

“I read his mind once with his permission but I never got around to removing the memory block he wanted me to remove.” He didn’t bring up that he’d avoided doing that because the boy had originally asked for it. “I can’t see why a one time psychic scan would have any bearing Rachel scanned a lot more people far more in depth than I did.”

“It is possible this is a side effect of some unknown power you posses Nate,” Rachel said looking at him. “Both Nathan and I have powers related to Time that we don’t use much but they are there as Cable’s genetic twin you should have them too.” He hadn’t known that and the thought that he might have even more powers than he was aware of scared him.

“I think we should all be careful this time around no scanning folks, no sleeping with folks and we keep our interaction with others to a minimum,” Sam said speaking up. “We should try to avoid picking up any more tag alongs. He then looked over at Madrox. “And Jamie no creating Dupes if you can avoid it.”

“I’ll try not to create any dupes but some times I can’t help it.” Madrox said shaking his head. “And the no sleeping with anyone is going to be hard unlike Bobby I didn’t get any action on the last world.” He immediately noticed the temperature drop as Bobby Drake glared at the other man. He sensed it then someone was coming.

“Someone is coming wrap it up,” Rachel said very quickly. He noticed that neither Gambit or Jacob Gavin jr had spoken up at all during this and both seemed to be preoccupied. The door opened and Sage was standing there.

“Cody Darkholme is awake and asking for Nate Grey,” She said. “He is aware of what has happened to him and wants to talk to the only one of you he trust.” He glanced over at Sam who nodded and he got up and followed after Sage keeping a mental conversation channel open with Sam to fill him in.

The End


End file.
